


Melt

by zantim



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sweet, Sweet Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantim/pseuds/zantim
Summary: Asra leaves again. Without you.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana) & You, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Melt

He had done it again. Left without warning and it made you angry. And you had a right to be angry, didn't you?

He had promised _ , promised _ he would take you or warn you but he didn't. Instead you went to bed together and then he was gone the following morning. That was a few weeks ago. Now, while closing the shop and cleaning, the anger rose once again. Anger at being abandoned. Anger at being shoved to the side. Anger at not being seen as an equal. 

Your gaze fell to Faust on the window sill, tongue flickering listlessly. You had not been the only one abandoned. 

You placed the rag you had been using to clean down and went to her. She looked up to you,  _ Back? _

You smiled gently at her and put out an arm to let her slither onto your shoulders.

"No, Faust. He's still on his journey."

Your fingers ran across her scales absently as you moved to place her closer to the warmth of the stove.

It was dark by the time you finished cleaning and organizing the shop. Faust had slithered off, tired of waiting.

You knew it would be wise to go to bed seeing as it was so late but… You had made it a habit to wait in hopes Asra would return while you were still awake. So you pulled up a stool and sat at the counter and waited, not even noticing your eyes slowly closing until you were fast asleep.

~

You woke to soft touches as Asra lifted you from your perch on the stool. For a moment you didn't know where you were until your mind cleared. 

You had been waiting. For Asra. You blinked blearily up at the cloud haired magician. And just for a moment you allowed yourself to relax in the warmth of the cradle his arms he held you in, but then you remembered yourself. You were angry. Angry at him. 

You began to wriggle in his hold and in his surprise, he let you slip from his grasp.

You stumbled to the floor and reached out to steady yourself in the wall.

His violet eyes were wide, and he held his arms out to you, "Love, it's me. You don't need to worry."

_ Love _ . His pet name for you. Momentarily you were weakened by it and the honeyed voice that accompanied it, but you held your ground.

"You left me." You decided it was best to get straight to the point of your anger. You had stewed long enough and deserved answers.

Asra winced at your words, "I know and I'm sorry, but there really was no time-"

"No time to just tell me that you had to leave? Like you  _ promised _ ?" Your voice cracked, "I felt abandoned, Asra! Like I wasn't important! And now you tell me that I wasn't even worth the  _ time? _ " You stop yourself from continuing at the familiar choke that tears brought. You didn't want to cry. Not now.

Asra murmured your name and moved closer, remorse in his velvet eyes, "It was a mistake, Love. You are more than worth the time." He reached a hand out slowly, allowing you every opportunity to move away, but you didn't. You let him brush away the tears forming in your eyes. 

He brought both hands to cradle your face and tilted your head to look into your eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" You furrowed your brow and searched his eyes.

He forced out an answer, "I didn't want you to worry. The place I left to… It-it's a difficult location."

He was holding back. Hiding things from you once again. 

His eyes begged you not to ask anymore. And that hurt you as well. He didn't trust you.

He leaned to rest his forehead in yours, "Please understand, Darling." You didn't respond. You were angry and hurt, but he was here now and he was so, so close…

Your emotions warred with each other, and he could see the conflict in your eyes.

He brushed the creases from your brow and tiled your head and leaned in close. His nose brushed against yours as he continued to look into your eyes.  _ I'm sorry. _ The emotion filled you from the connection the two of you shared. He truly was sorry. But you were truly hurt.

You surged forward and pressed your lips to his. You were not gentle or kind. Your kiss was teeth and bruising. 

Asra gasped, not at the kiss but at what he felt from it.

_ I was abandoned. I was not important. I am  _ **_hurt._ **

You felt the tears that trickled down his cheeks as he felt what you had felt. What  _ he _ had made you feel. And he took it. Took your hurt and your anger. Only responding with gentle touches to your waist, your arms, your neck.

And he pushed forward his own emotions.  _ I'm sorry. I would never leave you. You are my reason to live. I  _ **_love you._ **

You stalled for a moment. The regret and love and want and  _ adoration _ simply flooding your senses. 

Asra took the opportunity and softened the kiss. Taking the lead and shifting so you were leaned against the wall. His fingers combed through your hair as his lips moved gently against yours.

You whimpered. Regretting your aggressive actions that Asra refused to answer in kind to. Asra. Sweet, gentle, kind Asra who answered your anger with love.

Your hands fisted wrinkles into his shirt and he pulled away. You looked down. Not being able to bear looking at him: The tears streaking his face; his swollen and bruised mouth; the utter reverence he looked at you with.

"I never should have left without telling you." He brushed stray strands of hair from your face and placed a gentle kiss to your brow. "I truly am terribly sorry."

You swallowed hard and dared to look him in the eyes, "I-I know." You blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, "I just...I just felt lesser than."

He sighed and pulled you to his chest. Holding you as if he could put all of you back together with his warmth. "I know." He repeated your words to you. "You were right to be angry."

You inhaled deeply calming yourself with his scent. You had missed him. And here he was. 

"I'm sorry." Your whisper was quiet and you almost didn't think he heard you, but Asra shifted back and placed a gentle and lingering kiss to your lips.

"I know." And he did. Of course he did.

You looked to him, "but you'll tell me where you went?"

He took a moment to answer before nodding, "I will."

You grabbed ahold of his hand and you both began to make your way to the bedroom, "Soon?"

"Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around till the end. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to request.


End file.
